The Basic Rules Of Science
by SilverontheRose
Summary: Had she paid more attention in science, Kagome would not have been as surprised as she was on this trip. The basic rules governing her life were always the same. The Principle of Conservation of Mass and Murphy's First. Rated for Loki's mouth. No pairing, oneshot.


_The Basic Rules of Science_

_Had she paid more attention in science, Kagome would not have been as surprised as she was on this trip. The basic rules governing her life were always the same. The Principle of Conservation of Mass and Murphy's First._

* * *

Kagome looked out of her hotel window, contemplating the New York skyline. The three girls sharing the room with her were making plans to go shopping later that night, after the meeting called by their chaperons, but she didn't feel like dealing with the crowds. Fibbing a bit, she claimed a scratchy throat, which had the teachers immediately calling room service for lemon, honey, and green tea. _Can't have one if the soloists losing her voice before the competition, after all._

One of the main draws of the high school she and her friends had gotten into was their choir group. As they were already well known in Japan, qualifying for even the lowest positions was a demanding trial. Which was why she'd been surprised to be elevated to soloist in her second year, a privilege usually reserved for those in their third and final year.

She stretched, reaching for the cup of tea and nursing it in her hands. Mama and Jii-chan had been so proud when she was chosen to be one of the minor soloists representing her school and Japan for the World Chorus competition. She smiled softly, happy that she was making up for the poor showing she'd had that last year of middle school.

Looking out the window again, she saw a _schwarma_ across the way. Her stomach rumbled, hunger awakened by the super-sweet tea. Debating on the crowds/cheap food, alone/expensive room service conundrum, she swept up her purse and checked her hair. Wasting money because she was feeling grumpy was foolish. _I wonder though... why do I feel like this is the calm before the typhoon breaks?_

~oOo~

The typhoon hit, quite literally, as she exited the shop after lunch. She watched as a massive hole was punched in the sky and monsters poured from it into the city. Not believing her eyes, she pinched herself... and ducked when an energy bolt shot her way. _You've got to be kidding me!_ she thought, as she ran away with the other people, though with a bit less hysteria. _I thought my time was supposed to be safer!_

Trying to deal with the masses of people panicking was a nightmare. After seeing a man in a business suit shove a woman and child to the ground, she decided running was futile. Looking around, she thought of ducking into a building for a moment, only to see a giant flying fish crash into one. A disbelieving smile quirked her lips, thoughts of a certain flying _cat_ passing through her head. Shaking off her bemusement, she looked for a better place to hide.

Unfortunately, she quickly found that wasn't going to be possible. Not only were buildings were falling, alien soldiers were filling the streets and for some reason seemed to be drawn to her. Preferring to die a lion instead of a lamb, she grabbed a metal baseball bat from a food cart that had been demolished by a blast from above. Wishing it was a bow, she laid into the creatures, thrilled when her powers a) flowed into the bat easily, and b) damaged aliens much as they would a daiyoukai... which, while not at all lethal, at least made them wary.

She struck out right and left, too busy fending off grasping hands to wonder why they were no longer shooting at her. An immense power sudden welled up behind her and she jerked around, getting a glimpse of green clothes and golden horns before blackness consumed her.

~oOo~

Loki looked at the girl slumped over the back of his hoverjet, lip snarling up as he was forced into considering her a bit more powerful than an ant. The Chitouri had called him from his place observing the battle, demanding he do something. Apparently the chit had not only held her own, she'd taken out a number of Chitouri with a simple, stupid bat. He suddenly smirked. She'd pay for that oddity, he'd make sure of it.

Arriving back at the top of Stark tower, he tossed the girl carelessly against the wall of glass, turning to greet his _dear_ older brother. He resigned himself to listening to Thor's maudlin speeches of brotherhood and redemption yet again. The prick was so damned predictable... and fell for the same tricks over and over, which while making it easy in the extreme to manipulate him, was also boring as hell. _Perhaps he was dropped on the head once too often as a babe?_ It was amusing to think so, at least.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Thor demanded, attention caught by the tesseract as well as the girl who lay crumpled up against the wall. Something about her was... different. "What interest could you have in a mortal child? You have always despised them."

"There are always exceptions to every rule, brother dear. Our boyhood adventures should have taught you this by now. The bitch attracted my interest, standing up to my Chitouri instead of running. I just wish to repay her for her bravery."

Thor's eyes narrowed, not pleased with the reminder of some of the crueler pranks Loki had pulled as a child. He had intended on pleading with his brother, but the sight of the young girl lying there like a crushed flower was effective at removing the blinders he so willfully donned when it came to Loki. "Loki Odinson, you will surrender and render yourself to the mercy of the All-Father for your crimes. Should you resist, you will be forcefully detained."

"Oh, my. Such power the little quim has. Not a peep from her, yet Thor abandons family ties to defend her. I shall enjoy finding out just what exactly what she is." He shifted his staff into a defensive position as Thor charged.

~oOo~

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, and she hissed at the pain she was in. _What happened?_ She heard the sounds of fighting, and looked over to see two men in strange clothing grappling with each other. Wincing at the pain in her head, she became aware of a familiar tug. "Shikon no Tama..." she whispered, cradling her forehead in her palm. It couldn't be, she'd banished it from the world. And this energy was _slightly_ different.

She pushed herself up the glass wall, blindly following the call of power. There was an older man standing before a contraption encased in a barrier, who turned at hearing her footsteps. "There is nothing you can do," he claimed, smiling psychotically. "It wants to show us a new world."

She lost her balance, falling against him and feeling the tell-tale darkness of possession. Trying to concentrate on him instead of her head, she reached for his hand and pushed her power through him, purifying the dark presence in his mind and unwittingly distracting Thor-who got a blade in the side for his lapse.

Loki abandoned his brother to go stalking after her. "What did you do, bitch? What are you?"

She stood, wavering slightly from her injuries. "I am Kagome," she said simply, turning to the equipment behind her. "And you are not destroying my world." She touched the barrier, slipping through it as though it wasn't there and taking ahold of the tesseract. "I destroyed this once, I'll do so again."

Snarling with fury, he dashed toward her, forgetting who was at his back in his rage. With a pang of grief, Thor brought Mjolnir down, laying his little brother out cold. Shifting his focus to the girl, he set aside his questions in favor of helping her. "You can destroy the object, child of earth, but power is absolute. It either scatters, or reshapes itself."

She drew the tesseract out of the barrier, the skygate stalling and closing. "Then it needs to go back to where it came from, doesn't it?"

Speechless, he watched as she absorbed the power, leaving a clear cube that crumbled into dust. "Child, what have you done?"

She looked at him, gray eyes sad. "I am Kagome, guardian and destroyer of the Shikon no Tama, who's reborn power I now claim, as is the right of the vessel born to contain it."

After checking to make sure Loki was still out, he walked over to her. "I am Thor, son of Odin, prince of Asgard. That power is too much for this realm to deal with, Kagome."

She nodded. "Twice it has overcome its holder and tried to bring about the destruction of this world. But if I die, it will be reborn in my body along with my soul, as it has before. And if I destroy the object it resides in, it remakes itself to cause more suffering." She looked up at him, feeling the pressure of the world's hope settling on her shoulders once again. "I was born a servant of the gods... so tell me Thor, god of the far north, what can I do to save the ones I care for most?"

~oOo~

Thor stood straight, holding his bound brother, looking at the collected Avengers. "And none of you object if I take the tesseract back to Asgard, to be kept there forever?" He concentrated on Fury, the director of these astonishing people.

"No, and good riddance to it. We don't need the trouble it causes."

Seeing that Fury spoke the truth, he held out his hand for the girl hidden in the shadows. "Come, then, little one. My mother will be most happy to have a daughter to spoil."

The crew looked on, astonished, Steve speaking up. "You can't be serious. What is going on?"

She turned to them, bowing quickly. "I'm leaving, as you wished." She looked at them, eyes the same radiant blue as the tesseract. Taking both the brothers' hands, she took a deep breath... and they disappeared, leaving behind questions without answers.

~oOo~

Walking down the slowly mending Bifrost many years later, she joined Heimdall, offering him a fruit from her market basket. "Are they happy?"

"Yes, and your world is experiencing a peace long sought. But you are not forgotten. You are now the aunt of a precious baby girl, named for the beloved sister who traveled time, saved the world, and disappeared mysteriously during the Manhattan Invasion. Quite a lot for one so small to live up to."

She smiled gently, gazing out into the beautiful coruscation of space. "I pray she never has to."

* * *

A oneshot that hit this morning, hopefully a bit unique. Thank you for reading!


End file.
